New Leaf
by romillee
Summary: CopDoc fluff - Tamsin has turned over a new leaf but her new partner is testing her resolve.


Disclaimer: Lost Girl belongs to Prodigy Pictures Inc, Showcase, etc..

A/N: Long time lurker, first time poster. CopDoc AU. I'm working on a longer fic but decided to try this one out first.

Tamsin was about to snap. She was partnered with some new hotshot who was hell bent on irritating her to death. Not only was he a loudmouth, he was an incompetent human being. How he got transferred to their precinct in Toronto was a mystery. And why she got stuck with him was an even bigger mystery; she thought Dyson and her were the best team in their department who solved the most cases. Why would they torture her like this? Is this her reward for turning over a new leaf?

They trudged into the police department, dripping with swamp water and no leads. If this idiot so much as breathed in her direction, she was going to drop kick him. They passed Dyson who raised an eyebrow and was about to ask a question when she cut him off and stomped into the locker room. Thankfully she always kept a spare change of clothes in her locker. Well, her wife made her keep a change of clothes at work; she used to make the 70-minute drive to and from her apartment just to change.

Once she cleaned up, she sat back at her desk across from Dyson and started going through her notes again. Dyson raised his brow again in question. "The idiot made us investigate a _swamp_. Which _of course_ had nothing. Then we got stuck wading through thick mud and I almost lost my ring." she growled as she held her left hand up. "I just had this dipped!"

The idiot – Reginald Buchanan – was sitting at his desk at the far end of the room, chomping loudly on a sandwich and still smelling like the swamp they had to wade through. She was about to yell at him when the intern from HR stood at the corner of her desk, holding a brightly colored leaflet and an envelope. _Toronto Police 14 Division Annual Dinner and Dance 2018_ , it read.

"You guys haven't rsvp'd for the dinner. It's in 2 weeks' time," he said to both Dyson and Tamsin as he laid the leaflet and envelope down. "Yea, cuz I'm not going…" Tamsin replied as she slid the envelope back to him. "What she said," Dyson nodded.

Just then the Captain poked his head into the room. "Lewis, Thornwood, I expect to see you at the dinner. We've got a VIP guest coming in and I need the whole department to show up. No excuses. You can bring a plus one." Then he left. The intern smiled, "I'll put you guys down then!" and left too.

"Hey Lewis, I finally get to meet your wife! What is she gonna wear? Is she the woman in the relationship or the man? You're gonna have to introduce us, you know. Is she really a doctor? Like doctor, doctor or phd doctor?" Buchanan probed.

Tamsin ground her teeth. Ever since she told him she was married to a woman, he kept bugging her about it and made borderline lewd comments. She was about ready to report him for sexual harassment. That, or beat him to a pulp. Or better yet, use her powers and doubt him into insanity. The last two options were incredibly tempting but she remembered that she was supposed to have turned over a new leaf; not make rash decisions and behave how the Dark fae normally would.

Instead, she ignored him and walked outside to make a phone call. "Hey babe, remember the annual police department dinner? Well, seems like Dyson and I have to go. Captain's orders. Two weeks' time. Can you make it?"

"Sure," came the reply.

"Also, I need to you to wear something amazing. I'm gonna make that idiot Buchanan choke on his own tongue. If I don't kill him first."

Lauren laughed, "I'll see what I can do Detective."

xxx

The night of the dinner saw Tamsin pacing in the foyer of the hotel lobby. Lauren had to work that day, some emergency at the lab that only the brilliant Dr Lewis could fix. But she was late, and Tamsin was getting anxious. She did _not_ want to sit through the whole dinner alone. Dyson got pulled on a murder case but the Captain insisted that Tamsin still show up for the dinner.

Tamsin was plotting her escape when Buchanan came through the ballroom doors, hot on the heels of his date who was red in the face with anger. Seeing Tamsin, he stopped and allowed the woman to get away. Tamsin smirked, "Really? We haven't even started and you've already pissed her off?"

"Hey, at least I _got_ a date. Where's yours?" he retorted. "She's coming. Which is what she's gonna be experiencing later, unlike your date" she snarked back. As he was about to reply, he was distracted by someone coming through the door.

Tamsin turned around and beamed. Lauren, dressed to kill in a navy gown which showed off her toned arms and hint of cleavage, her blonde hair perfectly coiffed, smiled happily back. "Hi, sorry I'm late" she said softly as she cupped Tamsin's chin and kissed her. Tamsin's arms circled automatically around Lauren as she deepened the kiss. Finally pulling back and inhaling her sweet scent, Tamsin breathed, "Goddamn doc. You sure know how to keep a girl waiting."

Lauren chuckled gently before replying, "I know how to reward a girl for waiting too." Stepping back, Lauren nodded in Buchanan's direction, "You want to introduce us?"

Tamsin looked back at the thorn in her side and scoffed at his slack-jawed look. "Nope. Let's just go in," as she led Lauren through the ballroom doors. She turned back to see Buchanan shake his head and sheepishly follow them in. Tamsin did a mental fist pump.

xxx

They were embraced in a slow dance on the dance floor. Dinner had been pretty good so far; everyone at the table was nice and Lauren was at ease with meeting the people Tamsin worked with at the department. Buchanan was at another table so at least her mood wasn't ruined. Tamsin knew they were drawing stares but she couldn't care less. She pulled Lauren closer and slipped her arms lower on Lauren's back. Lauren raised an eyebrow but let Tamsin have her way.

The music faded to a close and everyone moved back to their tables. The emcee stepped up and said that the Captain had one last announcement of the night. The Captain's voice boomed throughout the ballroom, "As some of you know, our department has been recognized as having one of the highest rates of solved cases in the country. And tonight, I'd like to acknowledge the team that has worked hard to solve those cases. We are here to commend Detective Tamsin Lewis and Detective Dyson Thornwood for their exemplary effort to the Toronto Police force. Detective Thornwood is working a case tonight so I'd like to invite Detective Lewis to accept their award from the Police Commissioner."

Tamsin was stunned. Lauren cheered loudly next to her and prodded her to get up on stage to receive the award. As she shook hands with the Commissioner, he leaned over and thanked her for keeping their city safe and whispered that she and Dyson should expect a promotion soon.

Tamsin accepted her award and stumbled back to their table, receiving many pats on the back and fist-bumps from colleagues along the way. She received a peck on the cheek from Lauren as she sat down, and a murmur about all the ways she was going to reward Tamsin later at home. Tamsin looked at her award and thought, _maybe turning over a new leaf wasn't so bad after all_.


End file.
